memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Voyager personnel
An ''Intrepid''-class starship such as [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] normally has a complement of approximately 150 crew. During the tumultuous voyage to and through the Delta Quadrant, many were lost. But there were also several new crewmembers taken on, first from Chakotay's Maquis and the Ocampa sector, and later from the Borg and the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]]. Crew Manifest Some names have notations as to where each crewperson joined ''Voyager. All the Maquis crewmen had provisional Starfleet ranks.'' A *Lieutenant Andrews (security, 2371-) *Crewman Lydia Anderson (2371-) *Lieutenant Arkinson (2371-2377) *Ensign Ashmore (engineering, 2371-) *Lieutenant Ayala (Maquis, relief conn, 2371-2377) *Azan (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) B *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Lieutenant Walter Baxter (2371-) *Ensign Pablo Baytart (relief conn, 2371-) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2372 KIA) *Ensign Bennet (relief conn, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Biddle (2371-2377) *Ensign Blain (2371-) *Crewman Boylan (engineering, 2371-) *Ensign Freddy Bristow (2371-) *Ensign Doug Bronowski (airponics bay, 2371-) *Ensign Brooks (2371-) C *Lieutenant Joe Carey (assistant engineer, 2371-2377 KIA) *Crewman Carlson (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Crewman Celes Tal (Maquis, astrometrics, 2371-2377) *Lieutenant Commander Chakotay (Maquis, XO, 2371-2377) *Lieutenant William Chapman (2371-) *Crewman Chell (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Ensign Claudia Craig (KIA) *Ensign Culhane (2371-) D *Crewman Kenneth Dalby (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Crewman Frank Darwin (2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jenny Delaney (astrometrics, 2371-) *Crewman Megan Delaney (astrometrics, 2371-) *Crewman Dell (engineering, 2371-) *The Doctor (EMH Chief Medical Officer, 2371-) *Crewman Dorado (2371-) *Crewman Doyle (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Lieutenant Peter Durst (security, KIA 2371) E *Crewman Emmanuel (2371-) F *Ensign Farley (2371-) *Crewman Fitzpatrick (2371-) G *Ensign Gallagher (2371-) *Crewman Genarro (engineering, 2371-) *Crewman Gerron (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Crewman Gibson (2371-) *Crewman Marla Gilmore (Equinox crewmember, (2376-) *Ensign Golwat (2371-) *Crewman Grimes (relief conn, (2371-) H *Crewman Hamilton (2371-) *Lieutenant Hargrove (2371-) *Ensign Harper (2371-) *Crewman Mortimer Harren (2371-) *Crewman Henard (2371-) *Crewman Mariah Henly (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Ensign Hickman (astrometrics, 2371-) *Ensign Hogan (2371-2372 KIA) I *Icheb (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) J *Crewman Jackson (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Captain Kathryn Janeway (CO, 2371-2377) *Crewman Jarvin (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Crewman Jarvis (security, 2371-) *Ensign Jenkins (relief conn, 2371-) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (2371-2375, KIA) *Crewman Michael Jonas (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jones (2371-) *Crewman Jor (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2377) *Ensign Jarot (2371-) K *Ensign Marie Kaplan (2371-2373 KIA) *Ensign Kaplan (2371-) *Kes (airponics bay, civilian picked up at Ocampa, 2371-2374) *Ensign Harry Kim (operations officer, 2371-2377) *Ensign Kyoto (2371-) L *Ensign Lang (2371-) *Crewman Timothy Lang (KIA) *Crewman Larson (2371-) *Crewman Noah Lessing (Equinox cremmember, 2376-) *Crewman Lewis (2371-) *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) M *Ensign Mannis (2371-) *Ensign Martin (2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman McCalister (2371-) *Ensign McCormick (2371-) *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Crewman William McKenzie (2371-) *Crewman McMann (2371-) *Crewman Mendez (engineering, 2371-) *Mezoti (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) *Crewman Mitchell (2371-) *Ensign Molina (engineering, 2371-) *Crewman James Marrow (Equinox crewmember, 2376-) *Lieutenant Mulcahey (engineering, 2371-) *Ensign Murphy (2371-) N *Neelix (mess hall, civilian picked up near Ocampa, 2371-2377) *Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti (engineering, 2371-) *Crewman Kashimuro Nozawa (2371-) O *Crewman O'Donnell (Maquis, 2371-2377) *David Orlando (2371-) P *Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris (reactivated commission, conn, 2371-2377) *Miral Paris (civilian, born 2377) *Ensign Michael Parsons (security, 2371-) *Crewman Sandra Peterson (2371-) *Crewman Jerry Platt (2371-) *Crewman Porter (2371-) Q *Charlie Quizzlink R *Rebi (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) *Tony Reynolds *Crewman Robertson (2371-) *Keith Rockefeller *Crewman Rogers (2371-) *Lieutenant Rollins (2371-) *Ensign Ryson (2371-) S *John Schoolcraft *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Ensign Seska (Maquis, engineering, 2371) *Seven of Nine (astrometrics, former Borg drone, 2374-2377) *Ensign Renlay Sharr (2371-) *Crewman Brian Sofin (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *Ensign Strickler (2371-) *Lieutenant Lon Suder (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman Swift (2371-) *Ensign Swinn (2371-) T *Ensign Tabor (Maquis, 2371-2377) *Crewman Angelo Tassoni (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Crewman William Telfer (2371-) *Crewman Thompson (2371-) *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (Maquis, chief engineer, 2371-2377) *Ensign Trumari (2371-) *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (security chief, 2371-2377) U *Crewman U'Lanai (2371-) V *Ensign Vorik (engineering, 2371-) W *Lieutenant Weiss (2371-) *Crewman White (2371-) *Ensign Samantha Wildman (sciences, 2371-2377) *Naomi Wildman (civilian, born 2372) X Y *Crewman Yosa (Maquis, engineering 2371-2377) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) Z *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) Unnamed characters Chief engineer Chief medical officer of ''Voyager''.]] When Voyager left Deep Space Nine in 2371, the chief medical officer was a lieutenant commander of human descent. He performed physicals on Harry Kim and Tom Paris, but didn't bother to hide his dislike of Paris in light of Paris' spotty record and imprisonment. He later had a meal with Harry Kim in the mess hall before promptly leaving when Paris arrived. The chief medical officer was one of the casualities of Voyager's transport into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. (VGR:"Caretaker, Part I") :Played by Jeff McCarthy, who has previously portrayed Roga Danar in TNG:"The Hunted," this character was never named in script or dialogue, however a non-canon novelization (Pocket VGR: "Caretaker") lists his name as Dr. Fitzgerald. :It is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection." Vulcan nurse de:Liste der Crew der USS Voyager